Sotto il Cielo ai Confini del Mondo
by YuKanda
Summary: Per una serie di coincidenze, quattro Esorcisti abbandonano l'Ordine Oscuro. Braccati dai loro nemici e anche dagli ex-compagni, due di essi attraverseranno mezzo mondo tra mille difficoltà per riuscire a trovare un posto dove vivere in pace.


**DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo! **

**ATTENZIONE YAOI - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.

* * *

Con questa credo di aver raggiunto livelli epici... O il delirio totale, punti di vista! XD  
Giudicherete voi XD  
^^ Spero vi divertiate quanto mi sono divertita io a scriverla XD

Buona lettura!

.

* * *

**SOTTO IL CIELO AI CONFINI DEL MONDO **

* * *

.

**CHAPTER I : LA FUGA**  
.

.

Passi circospetti nel cuore della notte. Due figure silenziosamente avvolte dalle ombre scivolavano per i corridoi della torre, dirette in un punto preciso.

- Perché mi hai portato proprio qui, ed a quest'ora poi? - sbottò il più esile dei due giovani, incrociando le braccia al petto ed assumendo un'espressione irritata, appena l'altro si fermò davanti ad una grande porta intarsiata.

- Perché la Biblioteca è il mio regno, ma soprattutto perché è l'unico posto in cui difficilmente c'è traffico di notte. - rispose allegramente il giovane più alto, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, rossi come le fiamme dell'inferno.

Il risuonare delle loro voci nel corridoio produsse movimenti furtivi all'interno della stanza, ma quando Lavi aprì la porta la luce era spenta e niente sembrava fuori posto, e nessuno dei due giovani aveva notato i fruscii sommessi di poco prima. Bookman Junior posò il lume che aveva con sé sulla scrivania, sedendo sopra di essa, e Kanda si avvicinò a lui con aria inquisitoria.

- Dimmi subito quello che devi e sii breve, sono stanco e voglio andarmene a dormire. - il volto di Lavi lasciò improvvisamente cadere la maschera giocosa che usava per definire la sua persona, e l'espressione che assunse mostrò profonda tristezza. Il suo unico occhio si fece buio, e le labbra si piegarono in un ghigno amaro.

- Yuu, io... Anche se mi era stato proibito, volevo assolutamente salutarti. - Kanda trasalì udendo quelle parole, e le sue pupille si dilatarono, sebbene riuscì a mantenere il viso impassibile.

- Salutarmi? Tu... - non riuscì a fare quella domanda, la voce gli morì in gola, a dispetto dei suoi sforzi di mantenerla ferma.

Deglutì a vuoto, fissando i suoi occhi scuri in quello verde smeraldo di Lavi. Questi gli rivolse un sorriso triste, annuendo.

- Io... Noi partiamo domani. Sai... Per le cose che sono successe. Il vecchio dice che è tempo di andar via, e... Non so se torneremo.

Kanda distolse lo sguardo, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi nel tentativo di impedirsi di tremare.

- Bene. E' tutto? Sono stanco.

- Yuu... - Bookman Jumior avvicinò una mano al volto del samurai, che la scansò indietreggiando di un passo. - Sapevo che non ti sarebbe importato, ma volevo ugualmente dirti addio.

- Cosa cambia se ti chiedo di restare? E' inutile... - mormorò Kanda, la voce che tradiva un profondo dolore.

Il viso di Lavi si illuminò di meraviglia: aveva appena sentito Yuu dire che gli importava se andava via? Era, il tremito che attraversava il suo corpo, l'immenso sforzo che stava facendo per non piangere?

- Yuu... - mormorò ancora, questa volta afferrando il giovane e stringendolo forte tra le braccia. Kanda si irrigidì immediatamente, ma non cercò di liberarsi, nemmeno quando sentì le mani di Lavi spostarsi tra i suoi capelli e scioglierli, intrecciandosi fra le lunghe ciocche color della pece. Tirò leggermente quella meravigliosa chioma, per costringere l'altro a guardarlo, e quando questi sollevò il volto verso di lui, Lavi unì le loro labbra in un bacio disperato.

Kanda non si aspettava una reazione del genere, né tantomeno che Lavi avesse in primis dei sentimenti: che ricambiasse i suoi poi, era fuori discussione. Invece lo stava baciando con passione, guidando ogni suo movimento impacciato, togliendogli il fiato.

Le giacche delle divise caddero a terra alle loro spalle, e Lavi iniziò a scendere lungo il collo del giovane, infilando le mani sotto l'aderente maglietta nera, per poi ridiscendere, iniziando ad armeggiare con la fibbia della cintura. Dalle labbra di Kanda sfuggì un gemito, mentre anche le sue mani vagavano lungo il corpo dell'apprendista Bookman.

Sentirono dei libri cadere in terra all'improvviso, e Lavi balzò dietro la scrivania quando il pesante divano alle loro spalle si rovesciò in terra; cercò quindi di infilarsi sotto il massiccio scrittoio, e si trovò naso a naso con Allen, che lo guardava sconvolto.

Kanda si voltò stupefatto, ancora ansimante, sentendo un lamento provenire da sotto il mobile, e vi si avvicinò di corsa, trovandosi di fronte il viso contorto dal dolore di Lenalee.

- Che accidenti ci facevi qui! - ringhiò mentre sollevava il divano scansandolo di lato, liberando le gambe della ragazza, ed aiutandola a distenderle dalla posizione estremamente dolorosa in cui erano state schiacciate.

- Lenalee! - tuonò in quel momento una voce stridula dal vano della porta. - Lo sapevo che eri in pericolo! - continuò Komui aggiungendo lamenti strazianti alla frase. - Quel mostro sta violentando la mia Lenalee!

- _Cosa_? - esclamò Kanda incredulo. - Komui, bastardo, sei impazzito? Piantala di vaneggiare e dammi una mano! - l'uomo invece si gettò in ginocchio piangendo, continuando a gridare il nome di Lenalee.

- Fratello, smetti di frignare, hai visto male, Kanda mi stava solo aiutando! - protestò Lenalee.

Komui invece ci vedeva benissimo, si accorsero i due giovani guardandosi l'un l'altra: Lenalee giaceva in terra a gambe aperte, la gonna alzata e la giacca sbottonata, Kanda le teneva un ginocchio fra le gambe, aveva i pantaloni slacciati, la maglietta sollevata e i capelli sciolti, e come ciliegina sulla torta teneva le mani su una delle gambe di lei appena liberata... Come se fosse rimasto scottato, il samurai si tirò indietro di scatto, lasciando in tal modo che Komui vedesse meglio la scena.

- Argh! Hai messo in mostra le mutandine della mia Lenalee! - la ragazza si tirò subito giù la gonna, rossa in volto, rimettendosi in piedi ed assestando un calcio al fratello, che finalmente smise di lamentarsi. Ma forse fu peggio, perché l'uomo si alzò da terra, e con tono inappellabile dichiarò che i due dovevano sposarsi per riparare al danno.

- Io sposare Lenalee? Puoi scordartelo! - ruggì Kanda.

- Ti assicuro che lo farai, Kanda-kun. Puoi giurarci. - con quella promessa, Komui si allontanò trascinandosi dietro una recalcitrante Lenalee.

- Kanda-kun, lo convincerò che si sbaglia, non ti preoccupare! - gli gridò la ragazza, per nulla impensierita dalla cosa.

Allen e Lavi intanto erano usciti dal loro nascondiglio, affiancando Kanda.

- Santi numi, avevo creduto che fosse il vecchio panda quando ho sentito i libri, a momenti mi viene un infarto... - commentò Bookman Junior premendosi la mano sul cuore.

- H-Ha... appena detto che vuole farti sposare Lenalee? - balbettò l'Esorcista Inglese.

- Chiudi il becco, Moyashi. La cosa è fuori discussione.

- Ne sono assolutamente sicuro, dopo quello che ho visto... e sentito... E il nome è Allen!- Kanda gli rivolse uno sguardo omicida, che il giovane sostenne con aria di sfida.

- Su, su, ora non litighiamo... Anche noi non abbiamo difficoltà ad immaginare cosa stavate facendo qui prima che arrivassimo, vero Yuu-chan? - Kanda annuì, ed Allen sbiancò.

- O-OK, sarò una tomba, ma anche voi! - li guardò serio - Siamo d'accordo? - gli altri due Esorcisti annuirono. - Allora, bé... Vi lascio - huh - _continuare_...

- Yuu! - esclamò Lavi prendendo il samurai per un braccio per impedirgli di strangolare l'impudente moccioso.

Appena furono soli, e rimesso in piedi il divano, vi sedettero fianco a fianco, incerti su cosa dire.

- Komui scherzava vero? - Lavi rabbrividì al pensiero.

- L'hai sentito anche tu.

- Ma non diceva sul serio...

- E _se_ diceva sul serio? - Kanda tacque per un momento, pensieroso - Ho deciso che vengo via con voi. - dichiarò quindi all'improvviso.

- C_osa_?

- Mi hai sentito. Vengo con voi. E non m'importa se il vecchio non mi vuole trai piedi, se necessario vi seguirò fino all'inferno. Non intendo perderti, non dopo quello che mi hai dimostrato di provare.

- Ma... ma... Il vecchio mi ucciderà appena ti vede... E te con me... - l'espressione di Kanda si fece grave, sembrava... combattuto.

- Lavi... Ci tieni così tanto a Bookman? Al suo modo di vivere? Al lavoro che fate? - domandò infine.

- Dove vuoi arrivare, Yuu? - Lavi non riusciva a seguire il ragionamento del compagno. Lo guardò serrare i pugni premendoli sulle ginocchia, il volto contratto per lo sforzo di convertire in parole quello che provava.

- Se... Se andassimo via solo noi due? - si costrinse a dire il samurai, lo sguardo ancorato in terra.

- Yuu... - Lavi lo abbracciò forte, e sentì che l'altro restituiva il gesto. - Possiamo andare... nella tua stanza a discuterne? - Kanda annuì.

.

- Credevo dovessimo discutere sul da farsi... - Kanda fece per girarsi, e il letto scricchiolò sotto il loro peso a quel movimento improvviso.

- Non lo stiamo facendo? - mormorò Lavi tra i capelli del giovane.

- Fino ad un attimo fa non mi è parso. - dichiarò Kanda sollevando un sopracciglio, e Lavi rise, posandogli un bacio nell'incavo del collo.

- Non mi sembravi affatto dispiaciuto, Yuu... - lo sentì fremere sotto il tocco delle sue mani.

- Non lo ero. Lo desideravo da tanto.

- Tu? - l'altro giovane annuì debolmente. - Yuu... Perché non me l'hai mai detto? - Kanda voltò il viso di lato, evitando d'incontrare lo sguardo di Lavi.

- Non è una cosa da dire proprio alla persona che usa farsi gioco di te ogni dannato giorno. - disse piano, sospirando appena.

- Credevo avessi imparato a capirmi, a distinguere il vero me stesso dalle mie maschere.

- Forse, per il resto... Con i sentimenti non sono mai stato bravo, lo sai. Non avrei mai immaginato che tu... Insomma, questo.

- Yuu... - sussurrò il giovane Bookman all'orecchio del compagno, seguendone il contorno con le labbra, e poi scivolando lungo la linea della mascella fino ad unire le loro bocche in un altro lunghissimo bacio.

- Ti amo Yuu. Ti ho sempre amato, fin dal giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati la prima volta. - Kanda lo guardò, gli occhi leggermente dilatati, stringendosi di più a lui, e Lavi lesse una profonda meraviglia sul suo volto. - Se sei d'accordo, io credo che dovremmo andarcene ora, prima che scoppi il finimondo domattina con Komui, e prima che Bookman venga a cercarmi. - il viso del samurai si illuminò di gioia. Annuì.

- Ci vorrà un attimo a riempire la valigia, siamo così abituati a fare i bagagli in massimo due ore con lo stretto indispensabile. - il giovane si sciolse dall'abbraccio, alzandosi dal letto.

Due minuti dopo erano già vestiti e Kanda aveva finito di riempire la sua piccola valigia nera. Si voltò, indossando il cappotto e mettendo in spalla la spada.

- Porti con te Mugen?

- Sì. E' la mia Innocence, non credo di poter vivere senza. E poi in qualche modo dovremo difenderci, gli Akuma non vanno in vacanza anche se noi abbandoniamo l'Ordine. - Lavi rise sommessamente.

- Concordo in pieno. - disse quindi il giovane, e ripose la propria Innocence nella sua solita tasca. - Bene, credo che io dovrò venir via così, non possiamo rischiare di prendere i miei vestiti e svegliare il vecchio... - un angolo della bocca di Kanda si piegò in un ghigno complice.

- Ho preso abiti anche per te. Metterai i miei per un po' finché non potremo averne altri. - Lavi sorrise a sua volta. - Affiderò il Loto a Marie, sono sicuro che lo custodirà con cura senza dire nulla. - scrisse qualche riga su un foglio e lo piegò.

- Perché non lo porti con te? - l'altro Esorcista scosse il capo, e lo abbracciò stretto a sé per un lungo attimo, quindi si scostò, guardandolo fisso in viso.

- Preferisco non sapere quando verrà il momento. - sollevò la teca contenente il Loto.

- Pronto? - gli sussurrò dolcemente Bookman Junior, e il samurai annuì. Quindi aprì la porta della stanza. - Andiamo.

.

Chiusa la porta della camera di Marie alle loro spalle, Kanda esitò un attimo.

- Da dove conti di uscire? Scendiamo nei sotterranei come al solito? - chiese, una vena di preoccupazione nella voce.

- Penso di essere in grado di attivare un portale... Riduce il rischio che ci riprendano. Uno qualsiasi di quelli già aperti, per noi non fa differenza. Poi da lì prenderemo un treno per un qualunque posto ti piaccia.

- Se ci fosse qualcuno della sezione scientifica che facciamo? - obiettò Kanda.

- Tu assecondami, ci penso io ad imbrogliarli. Ce la faremo. - gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, quindi s'incamminò con passo svelto, tirando per mano il compagno.

Presto sarebbe stata l'alba, dovevano fare in fretta, o li avrebbero sorpresi. Entrarono nel laboratorio dov'era il Gate principale da cui si accedeva all'arca, pronti a tutto, e invece degli scienziati si trovarono di fronte Allen e Lenalee. I due Esorcisti sussultarono, reagendo al potenziale pericolo, ma con loro profonda sorpresa riconobbero negli intrusi Lavi e Kanda, ed emettendo un rumoroso sospiro di sollievo, si rilassarono.

- C-Cosa ci fate voi qui? - balbettò l'Esorcista Inglese.

- Immagino la stessa identica cosa che ci fate voi. - asserì Lavi col suo solito sorriso stampato sul volto.

- C-Come? Non credo di aver capito bene...

- Sei sordo moyashi? Ce ne andiamo. Come sembrate anche voi due in procinto di fare. Ora apri un dannato portale prima che ci scoprano.

- K-Kanda? Ma dici sul serio? - Lenalee non credeva alle sue orecchie: sentire Kanda confermare ad alta voce che stava scappando dall'Ordine, con Lavi.

- Sì Lenalee, siamo seri. Lasciamo l'Ordine Oscuro, per sempre. - l'espressione di Lavi era serena, nessun rimpianto apparente.

- Andiamo via tutti insieme allora? - propose la ragazza cinese.

- Certo, così apriamo un solo Gate, ma poi le nostre strade si dividono, altrimenti saremo troppo facili da rintracciare. Perché ci cercheranno, lo sapete anche voi. - l'ex apprendista Bookman fissò Allen negli occhi con espressione grave.

- Dove? Suggeriscimi un posto dove non andrebbero a colpo sicuro, ed io apro il Gate.

- Alaska? Un po' freddo, ma lontano. Al confine col Canada, così potremo scegliere diverse destinazioni. Yuu?

- Per me sta bene. - Lavi gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, e il giovane si strinse a lui.

- Benissimo. - anche Lenalee annuì, ed Allen aprì il portale, lasciando che gli altri vi entrassero e poi seguendoli attraverso di esso.

Una volta dall'altro lato, ne cancellò l'uscita.

- Non si torna indietro. - disse quindi. - Le nostre strade si dividono qui. - la sua espressione era triste.

- Non è escluso che ci si possa incontrare ancora Allen. - lo consolò Lavi dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. - Fino ad allora, abbiate cura di voi. - abbracciò Lenalee.

- Buona fortuna ragazzi! - esclamò la ragazza cinese tra le lacrime.

- _CHE_. Basta piagnistei. - grugnì Kanda incrociando le braccia.

- Kanda-kun... - Lenalee gli sorrise. - Arrivederci.

- Lavi... So che è stata un'azione indegna ma... Bé a noi servivano molto più che a loro. - Allen tirò fuori una mazzetta di banconote, porgendola all'ex futuro Bookman.

- Hai svaligiato i fondi dell'Ordine! Non ci posso credere! - esclamò il giovane, incredulo, e Kanda si portò una mano al viso.

- Ladri oltre che fuggiaschi quindi. - sottolineò incredulo.

Allen emise una risatina imbarazzata.

- Grazie. - Lavi abbracciò entrambi di nuovo, quindi li salutò con la mano mentre si allontanavano.

Le due coppie presero direzioni differenti, e ben presto si persero di vista.

.

* * *

.

**NOTE**:

Vi accorgerete presto che questa storia è moooolto particolare XDDD  
Quanto ho riso scrivendo alcune parti...

Quando ho letto il bando ho subito pensato che sarebbe stato molto interessante cimentarsi in una cosa del genere, sebbene fosse richiesto l'OOC dei personaggi. "Salvare il mondo: no grazie!" gli 'eroi' che si ribellano al loro destino, non potevo proprio perdermelo XD Però ho brancolato nel buio per diverso tempo prima che la ragazza che di solito veste per me i panni di Lavi mi confidasse che avrebbe voluto vederlo coinvolto in determinate situazioni... XD La cosa ha fatto scattare nel mio cervello un'idea folle, e dopo essermi documentata su date ed eventi ho deciso che si poteva fare! XDDD Ed eccoli qui, in Alaska!


End file.
